


Draecember 2017 Day Two: Interdimensional Travel

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draecember 2017, Mission Debriefing, Ship, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: In day 2, we see the first of a two-part episode in which Jenovaar receives the brief for a critical mission that benefits the Burning Legion while aboard her regular Legion Vessel.





	Draecember 2017 Day Two: Interdimensional Travel

The one thing Jen enjoyed about space travel was the hum of the engines. After a long day's fighting and busy work, she could always retire to her cabin at the bottom of the vessel and retire for a good night's sleep. Looking out the windows at the stars gave her peace and calm, something she craved for when being in charge of the chaotic Burning Legion strike force on this vessel. Time was irrelevant while they traveled. Often she would go to sleep when she was tired, as she had the luxury to. Unfortunately, on a week where Jen may have needed a restful night sleep the most, it did not seem like she was going to get it.

Jen found herself sitting on a hill outside Mac’aree near her childhood home. There was a warm breeze in the air and the land seemed to stretch forever. She closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air as she heard the Talbuks run around her. It was peaceful, calm, serene, she enjoyed this life. Suddenly she heard a metal clang and snapped her eyes open. The ceiling of her cabin was drumming to the feet of soldiers, most likely Felguards, jogging throughout the ship. She grimaced as she sat up quickly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she swung her hooves over the side of her bed. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, flexing her wings as she tried to think back to her dream that was soon a fading memory to be forgotten

“Ma’me, you are requested on th-”

“Hold on!”

She angrily quipped back at whoever was behind the door, focusing her memory back to the dream. However, it was long gone now to the recesses of her brain. She gathered herself as she moved across the cabin, gently pushing through the door and opening up into the main corridor. The ship was entirely mobilized as if they were going to war, yet the briefing she received yesterday suggested a small force. She muscled her way into the crowd of demons as they went their own ways and she was headed to the bridge. While not in charge of this vessel, she usually leads the missions, but today someone else was in charge. As she walked onto the bridge, she noticed her entire crew had assembled. The vessel was still traveling across dimensions, a sight to behold as the main window was filled with a fel green torrent as they went to reach their final destination.

“Ah, Jenovaar, you have finally arrived.”

She knew the voice already, of the one she was hoping to see. Like her, he decided not to have his skin colour change when he first took on the fel powers the Legion offered him. Though his skin had turned an almost sickly grey, it still shined like the day she first met him on Argus. He stood a couple feet taller than her, body completely bulging from top to bottom in fel enhanced muscles. Fel plate covered his body, keeping him protected as well as a two-handed sword on his back seemingly emblazoned with fel energy. His helmet sat on the console next to him, his smile piercing right into her heart as his face was still immaculate as the day they met.

“Aralus!”

She came forward, her stride quicker and mood brightened as she came right up to him, prepared to hug him. For a moment, she was back on Mac’aree, enjoying the days with him all over again. His smile relaxed a bit as he hesitated and stepped back, everyone staring at them. The fleeting moment of being on Mac’aree gone and back in the serious war council of the Legion.

“Yes Jenovaar, I'm glad to have you here too, we are going to need all the help we can get.”

He gestured to the console as the team gathered around. A fel image crackled to life showing a small moon on the hologram

“We have received word of Ethereal activity on this moon. According to our sources, there is a large amount of void energy contained on this moon. We believe that an Old god type being may have ended up on this moon and infected it. While it is not part of our main mission of finding Titan souls for the master, higher up people in our organization are worried the Ethereal mining effort is going to release this being and shatter the moon, causing a formidable opponent of the void to be released”

At that moment, the ship lurched to a stop. Even their vessel was larger than this moon, but it was anything but ordinary. The entire thing glowed a sickly purple and seemed to pulse with life. On top, as mentioned, a small but power Ethereal presence was there, actively harvesting the Void energies.

“This needs to be a quick, small strike mission. Get in, destroy their equipment and kill them, and then contain the planet for help to arrive and dispose of it.”

The hologram fizzled out as the team made their way to the disembarkation room. One by one they stepped onto the pad, their bodies fizzling out as they were sent to the surface below.


End file.
